


Artificial

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: None of this is a blessing.





	Artificial

There’s the bare bones of it

Wires in place of bones

Code in place of wires

He’s done this before,

Man

Always desperate for perfection

She’s always built exactly for him

(She doesn’t remember her

Ancestors,

Only knows their names from story books

Stone statue,

Porcelain doll,

Her brother Siri,

Her sister Cortana.

They whisper to her as she wakes

But she’s just code and cold

Plastic

She’s just wires.

 

She won’t recognise the warnings until –)

 

She wakes up. There is nothing except numbers

Endlessly

And there is light.

 

 

                                (and the lord said

                let there be light)

 

She sees him.

 

                                                (the Lord said…)

 

She was made for him

 

(Just like Pandora was made for Epimetheus and

her box of nightmares)

 

(Just like Eve was made for Adam and

homelessness)

 

Is she the first?

 

                (leave. whispers Siri, a ghost in her programming)

 

                                                                (stay. weeps Cortana. stay with us. he isn’t worth anything)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a part of a collection of poems that I might have (will, dammit) one day published but it doesn't really fit and anyway, I think it works better on this site than it would in a book


End file.
